That Arrogant Bastard
by TasteLikeSugar
Summary: Kalau kau tanya apa yang paling aku benci di dunia ini jawabannya adalah Scorpius Malfoy, si sok pintar, tukang menyeringai, narsis, sombong, congkak, sinis, sarkatis, pengganggu yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfiction, actually. Read & Review please. Is it horrible or not? Should I continue? **** Well then, enough said. Enjoy. . ^_^**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter.**

Chapter I

"_Well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kutu buku Weasley."

Dengan malas aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku yang sedang asik kubaca, tepat pada bagian yang paling menarik. Perasaan sangat menyesal langsung menghinggapi seluruh tubuhku ketika aku mengenali sang empunya suara.

Dia berdiri disana, dengan dagu lancipnya yang ia angkat, mata abu-abunya yang memancarkan keangkuhan sempurna seakan akan bilang hey-aku-adalah-orang-tertampan-se-Hogwarts, dan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya jatuh secara acak di dahinya. Bibirnya menyiratkan seringai licik kebanggaannya.

Mataku melirik ke buku yang ia pegang di tangan kanan nya. Sedikit penasaran dengan judulnya, itu sudah kebiasaan. Tapi cepat-cepat kuurungkan niatku, mengingat itu adalah Malfoy, paling-paling buku itu tak penting.

"Pergilah Malfoy!" aku berusaha menahan amarahku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan terjahat ku yang aku yakin bisa membuat siapa saja menangis. Tapi tidak untuk Malfoy, dia kebal. Benar benar kebal.

Dia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Memabalas tatapan ku dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan melangkah untuk duduk di kursi berhadapan denganku.

Aku heran untuk apa sih dia disini. Belajar? Seperti dia pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di perpustakaan saja.

Menggangguku? Yap kurasa itu adalah alasan yang paling tepat.

"Weasley, aku tak melihat namamu tertulis jelas di ruangan ini. Dan terakhir aku cek, perpustakaan adalah tempat umum. Jadi lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi, aku disini menikmati waktuku." Alih-alih melihatku ia malah asik berbicara sambil membolak-balik halaman buku nya.

Benarkan! Ia kesini benar-benar untuk menggangguku. Bukan sama sekali untuk belajar!

"Seperti kau pernah belajar saja. Lagipula apa itu?" aku fokus menatap buku yang masih ia main kan. "aku yakin buku itu berjudul 1001 Cara Mengganggu Rose Weasley."

Serius deh. Scorpius Malfoy berkutat asik dengan buku tebal seperti itu adalah hal aneh. Walau aku tak suka mengakuinya, yang paling aneh ialah aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya belajar, yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermain dengan gerombolan bodohnya dan mengganggu ku. Tapi tetap saja aku heran mengapa dia bisa menduduki peringkat kedua setelah aku tentunya—aku tak akan pernah melupakan pesan Dad untuk mengalah kan nya di segala hal. Sejauh ini aku belum melanggarnya.

"Ha ha. Jangan buat aku tertawa Weasel. Memangnya kau pikir kau orang penting?"

Benar-benar deh orang ini. Kalau kau tanya apa yang paling aku sesalkan di dunia ini, jawabannya hanya satu. Mengenal Scorpius Malfoy.

"Serius deh Malfoy. Pergilah atau—"

Belum selesai aku berbicara aku sudah mendapatinya memajukan posisi duduknya hanya beberapa inci dari ku. Kedua sikutnya ia letakkan di meja untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi entah apa yang membuatku diam, tak bergerak menghindar sedikit pun, menikmati hembusan nafasnya.

"Atau apa? Kau mau mengambil point dari ku. Jangan menyalah gunakan gelar prefek mu itu Weasley." Dia diam sesaat, perasaan tak enak muncul. Ia mengangkat alisnya. Merlin, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. " Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Siapa yang paling lama bertahan ialah yang menang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lontarkan sepatah katapun kepadaku." Dari pada terus membuang-buang waktuku untuk berargumen dengannya yang tentunya aku tahu tak akan pernah berakhir, lebih baik aku turuti apa kemauannya.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya. Menyandarkan punggungnya.

Aku tak percaya selama enam tahun ini aku berhasil memendam amarah ku untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, sesungguhnya dia harus berterima kasih kepadaku untuk mengampuni nyawanya.

Karena tentu saja aku tak mau merusak nama baik keluarga Weasley karena salah satu dari anak mereka masuk Azkaban dengan tuduhan membunuh satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Tapi mungkin saja. MUNGKIN aku bilang, dalam fantasi tergila ku, mungkin mereka malah akan memberiku lencana penghargaan atau apapun itu.

Maksudku, siapa sih yang suka Scorpius Malfoy, orang paling sombong, congkak, arogan, sinis, sarkatis, sok pintar, mengganggu, narsis yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Well, tentu saja selain ¾ siswi Hogwarts ini yang tergila-gila setengah mati kepadanya, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Malfoy sama sekali tak menghiraukan senyuman, tatapan, sorak-sorai, dan juga tawa kecil mengganggu yang mereka perlihatkan setiap ada Malfoy.

Sesungguhnya dia bisa saja memacari siapa saja yang ia inginkan, hanya saja ia entah pura-pura atau tidak dia sama sekali tak peduli. Inilah yang membuatku sedikit menyukai Malfoy, tapi ingat itu sedikit sekali, sangat sangat sedikit. Tertutupi oleh kebencianku yang sangat sangat besar. Sehingga sedikit itu tak ada artinya. Benar-benar tak berarti, sekali lagi ku ingat kan.

Didunia ini, tidak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah terjadi aku menyukai Scorpius Malfoy. Tak akan pernah. Bahkan walau ia adalah cowok terakhir di muka bumi ini. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ngeri.

Aku mencoba menghiraukannya selama mungkin. Tapi walaupun ia diam, aroma mint tubuhnya masih tercium. Aroma khas Malfoy—yang cewek-cewek bilang sangat menggoda—menyadarkanku akan kehadirannya disini. Aku heran dia mandi dalam cairan parfum mint atau bagai mana.

Setelah sadar bahwa aku kehilangan konsentrasi ku, dan membaca kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Akhirnya aku mantapkan niatku.

Tak ada gunanya aku melanjutkan permainan konyol ini. Aku tutup bukuku keras-keras. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan menatapku.

"_Fine_ Malfoy. Kau menang. Puas!" Dengan marah aku bangkit dari kursiku, pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Segala kutukan berputar-putar di otakku.

Aku yakin, dengan sangat yakin. Aku melihat Malfoy tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan. Aku ingin sekali merobek bibirnya. Malfoy sialan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks buat ****Matryoshka Boo**** sama ****Infaramona**** atas review nya. ^_^. Buat yang belum nge-review, ayo dong review nya. **

**BTW, enjoy guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own Harry Potter. Never!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter II

"Aku tebak pasti Scorpius Malfoy lagi." Ujar Lily, sepupuku dari balik sofa ketika aku masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Aku tak percaya orang itu, bisa tidak sih sehari saja pergi dari kehidupanku yang tenang." Aku menghampiri Lily, dengan perasaan yang masih kesal. Duduk tepat di sebelahnya, menaruh buku di pangkuanku. Aku memandang wajah nya yang cantik, dengan rambut merah panjang yang membingkai wajahnya.

Lily balas memandangku, dengan tatapan _kau-tak-normal-Rose_-nya yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali aku mengeluh tentang Malfoy.

"Ya ampun Rose, seharusnya kau bersyukur, banyak gadis disini yang rela menukarkan apapun demi menggantikan posisimu. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia menyukaimu Rose"

Apa aku tak salah dengar. Sepertinya sepupuku yang satu ini sudah gila. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak deh. Karena aku tau Lily itu termasuk kedalam kategori ¾, yang dipenuhi fantasi gila tentang Malfoy.

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan membuatku merinding Lily Potter. Scorpius Malfoy selalu muncul dihadapan ku dan mencampuri semua urusan ku dan membuat hidup ku kacau selama enam tahun ini itu masuk dalam kategori 'suka'—sebaiknya kau membenarkan isi kamusmu—dan aku rela menukarkan apapun demi pergi dari posisiku saat ini."

Lily memutar matanya. "Akui saja deh, dia itu sempurna, tampan, pintar, seorang seeker dan prefect, cool, dan sexy kalau boleh aku tambahkan."

Aku menatapnya jijik.

"oh Rose! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku hanya bicara jujur dan jangan bilang Albus. OK." Dia memohon. Tak ingin rahasia bodohnya diketahui oleh keluarganya yang lain.

"Bagus sekali kau masih menjadi bagian dari bagian gadis-gadis pemuja Malfoy itu Lily? Sempurna. Lagipula dia itu Slytherin?" suaraku nyaris mendesis.

"Lalu kenapa? Menurutku itu justru menantang." Ujar Lily sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau lupa, ayahnya pernah mencoba membunuh ayahmu!" Aku meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Mencoba mengingatkannya kalau kalau pesona Malfoy telah mencuci otak siswi tahun ke-4 ini.

"Aku cuma berkata jujur. Dan Rose, itu sudah lama sekali bahkan sebelum kita lahir. Orang berubah Rose. Lagipula dia Itu Scorpius, bukan ayahnya. Mungkin saja dia berbeda."

"Buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya."

"Benar deh kadang-kadang kau semakin terlihat seperti Uncle Ron."

Selalu saja pembicaraan seperti ini pasti berujung pada kalimat 'Rose kau seperti uncle Ron'. Bukannya aku tak suka disamakan oleh Dad. Tapi terkadang ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang, hmm bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Begini saja, bisa dibilang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Mum, Dad terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Dad itu super tentu saja, aku mencintainya. Hanya saja aku lebih suka disama kan dengan Mum, kecuali rambut keriting berantakan yang ku miliki ini.

"Urgh, kau sama sekali tak membantu. Dimana Albus dan Louis?" aku mencari kedua sahabat dan juga sepupuku itu. Kalau mereka pasti akan membantuku, tidak seperti Lily yang malah berakhir memuji-muji Malfoy. Mereka pasti akan menawarkan diri untuk mencabik-cabik Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tak akan memberi tahu mu."

"Lily, _please_." Aku meletakkan telapak tangan ku di lututnya.

Lily diam sebelum akhirnya ia mau membuka mulutnya. "Janji kau tak akan bilang pada Albus tentang yang baru saja aku bilang tadi, tentang Scorpius Malfoy." Ujar Lily memastikan.

"Ok, lagipula tak ada untungnya buatku." Aku benar-benar tak mau lagi dipusingkan oleh hal-hal yang berbau Malfoy.

"Mereka di Aula besar." Katanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba menimbang-nimbang untuk menyusul mereka atau tidak, sampai akhirnya bayangan Scorpius Malfoy muncul dalam benakku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, membenarkan posisiku senyaman mungkin dan kembali membaca buku ku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau tak menyusul mereka?" Tanya Lily heran.

"Menyusul mereka dan memperbesar kemungkinan bertemu si darah murni pirang sialan itu. Terimakasih banyak. Kurasa tidak Lils."

Lily hanya memutar matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. "Terserah deh, aku mau mencari Hugo saja."

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sambil membayangkan bagaimana menarik dan menakjubkannya _Arithmancy _ketika aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku.

Aku menengok untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya dan aku menemukan Albus, dengan senyuman khas Potter nya. Albus, merupakan cerminan dari Uncle Harry, seperti miniaturnya. Bukan hanya dari perawakannya saja, dari cara berjalan, cara berbicara dan kepribadiannya pun mirip. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya James, sang pembuat onar. Albus adalah Potter favoritku.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi kemarin." Ia berjalan disebelahku. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambut acak nya semakin berantakan. "Lily bilang Malfoy mencari masalah lagi?"

Aku mendengus. "Oh aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Jangan mengingatkanku bahwa ada orang bernama Malfoy didunia ini."

Dia berhenti berjalan, mengenggol bahuku dengan bahunya. Aku mengikuti pandangan matanya, tahu bahwa dia pasti ingin memberitahau ku sesuatu. "Mau tak mau kau akan sadar bahwa Scorpius Malfoy ada."

"Sempurna." Aku bergumam kesal.

Scorpius Malfoy berjalan dengan angkuh bersama dengan empat orang sahabatnya. _Well_, hanya satu menurutku yang benar-benar sahabatnya, Jackson Blunt kalau aku tak salah. Keduanya lagi lebih seperti pelayan bodoh yang akan mengikuti kemana saja Malfoy pergi dan menuruti keinginannya.

Dia berhenti tepat didepan ku. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kulit nya yang pucat terlihat jelas terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Hey si tak terlalu cantik Weasel."

"Mau apa kau Malfoy?" Albus mencoba membelaku.

Scorpius menatap Albus dengan tatapan hina nya. "Aku tak ingat aku bicara padamu Potter. 10 poin dari Griyffindor untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Albus maju untuk membela diri. Namun aku menahannya sebelum ia sempat berbicara.

Seharusnya aku marah kan, karena Malfoy semena-mena mengurangi poin kami. Tapi tidak, lebih baik aku diam daripada membuang-buang waktu ku. Lagipula itu hal biasa.

"Berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku Weasel. Mau apa lagi kau?"

Malfoy menegakkan badannya. "Tak ada. Hanya, kau tahu kan hasil tes ramuan hari ini keluar. _Well_, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu Weasley."

Aku dan Albus tercengang. Albus bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya. Aku mencoba untuk mencerna perkataannya. Malfoy mengucap kan selamat? Scorpius Malfoy menyelamati Rose Weasley. Waw, aku tak percaya. Mungkin saja tadi pagi kepalanya terantuk patung Gargoyle, dan otaknya kini jadi bekerja dengan benar. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah berubah.

"Waw, akhirnya kau benar-benar mengakuinya. Aku tak tahu kau terkena mantra apa tapi omong-omong terimakasih Malfoy." Aku tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah berkah.

"Ya Weasley, selamat kau menempati posisi kedua. Menggantikan posisiku."

Tunggu. Apa barusan dia bilang kedua. Kedua dalam makna dibawah angka satu, bahwa aku bukan yang teratas. Tumggu dulu pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti dia bercanda. Malfoy, dia itu suka bercanda.

"Apa Malfoy? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya ku penuh harap.

"M—hem ." Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Weasley, kau kan tak bisa diajak bercanda. Untuk apa aku bercanda denganmu."

"Kau bohong! Siapa yang pertama?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Ia tersenyum.

Scorpius Malfoy yang aku tahu, memiliki dua macam senyuman:

1. Senyuman licik yang lebih seperti seringai, yaitu ketika ia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untukku. Ini sangat sering ia lakukan.

2. Senyuman sombong, ketika ia berhasil membuatku terlihat bodoh, ketika rencananya untuk menghancurkan hidupku berhasil.

Kali ini, senyuman yang ia tunjukan adalah senyuman sombongnya. Dan itu bertanda buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Oh tidak, kau bohong tak mungkin itu kau! Kau pasti memantrai Profesor Bennett!" sangkal ku tak percaya.

Disaat aku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku yakin aku masih bisa mendengar suara cewek-cewek tak punya otak disekelilingku yang sedari tadi mencoba menguping pembicaraan kami bersorak kagum untuk Malfoy. Sedangkan Albus sama seperti ku, matanya seperti mau copot.

"Weasley weasley, sepandai pandai nya tikus melompat, akhirnya ia akan jatuh juga."

Albus tersedak menahan tawa. Begitu juga gerombolannya, dan beberapa anak penguping.

Aku semakin tak percaya orang seperti dia mengalahkanku. Walaupun kuakui Scorpius itu pintar, terkadang dia seperti orang idiot dan selama enam tahun ini dia tak pernah berhasil mengalahkanku.

Blunt merapat ke Scorpius, berusaha membisikinya. "Ehem. Scorpius, bukan tikus tapi tupai."

"Apa Jack?" wajah Scorpius jengkel karena interupsi sahabatnya.

"Tupai, bukan tikus."

"Tidak itu tikus." Sangkal Scorpius kukuh dengan pendirian bodohnya.

"Tupai Scorpius."

"Beraninya kau meragukan ku Jackson Blunt. Aku percaya itu adalah Tikus! Scorpius Malfoy tak pernah salah"

Blunt menghela nafasnya. "Tidak kau sa—"

"Cukup kalian berdua!" teriakku marah. Aku tak bisa mendengarkan argumen bodoh mereka. Kepalaku sudah serasa ingin meledak. "Dan Malfoy, itu tupai."

Scorpius memutar matanya. "Terserah deh tikus atau tupai sama saja. Yang penting aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat pada diriku sendiri. Karena berhasil mengalahkanmu. Ternyata sangat mudah ya."

Ia tersenyum sombong lagi.

Aku tak percaya. Ini pasti mimpi. Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku.

"Aku tak percaya dengan omong kosong mu. Minggir kau!" Aku menabrak Malfoy dan gerombolannya dengan sekuat tenaga, di ikuti Albus. Tak perduli suara tawa Malfoy dan gerombolannya di belakangku.

Aku pergi dengan tegesa-gesa menuju ke papan pengumuman. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia benar. Scorpius Malfoy berada pada urutan teratas. Aku serasa ingin menangis, kepalaku seperti mau meledak.

"Tak apa Rose, itu hanya nilai. Kau bisa membalasnya pada tes selanjutnya." Hibur Albus sambil merangkulku.

Dunia sudah gila. Aku benar-benar membenci Scorpius Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Maksh bnyak buat Vany Rama-kun , Nyasar-tan, valentina14, dan Boo! buat review di chapII. hhe. **

**Sorry for the late update, ;) I've been busy with college and stuff. Btw, Chapter IV in progress. **

**A/N : chapter kali ini tentang flashback waktu pertama kali Rose ketemu Scorpius.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns them all**

* * *

Chapter III

Aku masih ingat jelas saat pertama kali aku bertemu Scorpius Malfoy.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di peron 9 ¾ . Aku akan masuk Hogwarts! Rose Weasley akhirnya akan menjadi murid Hogwarts! Aku bahkan telah memakai jubahku. Walau pun anak-anak yang lain memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, tapi aku tetap bangga.

Aku tak sabar ingin mengikuti semua pelajarannya—aku sudah membaca semua buku pelajaran tahun pertama tentu saja—aku ingin seperti Mom, aku ingin cepat-cepat bersaing dengan semua murid lainnya. Aku ingin menjelajahi setiap ruangannya, terutama Perpustakaan. Membaca seluruh buku yang ada di dalamnya itu lah impianku. Membayangkan saat aku membuka sampul kulitnya dan menikmati bau kertas tua sudah membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Albus kepadaku saat para orang tua sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

"Sedikit gugup tentu saja." Jawab ku. Aku melanjutkannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Tapi aku juga sangat bersemangat! Bagaimana dengan mu Albus?"

"Aku sangat gugup. Dan James membuat keadaan semakin buruk." Ia menghela nafas nya. Muka nya terlihat sedikit pucat. "James selalu saja bilang kalau aku mungkin masuk Slytherin."

Oh tentu saja si James itu, dia akan selalu mencari-cari cara untuk membuat segalanya jadi kacau. Kadang aku merasa kasihan dengan Albus, memiliki kakak seperti itu.

Dulu sewaktu kecil aku selalu membayangkan rasanya punya kakak cowok, seperti Lily. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin lama aku berinteraksi dengan si bodoh James itu. Keinginan ku menciut. Aku jadi bersyukur aku adalah kakak tertua. Maksudku, memiliki kakak seperti James, lebih baik tidak deh.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk stasiun, aku mendengar pembicaraan Hugo dan Lily tentang Asrama mana yang akan mereka masuki ketika mereka pergi ke Hogwarts.

"Jika kau tak masuk Gryffindor, kami akan mencoretmu dari silsilah keluarga." Kata Dad. "tapi tak ada tekanan lho."

Terima kasih Dad kau membuat semuanya menjadi tambah buruk.

"Ron!" bentak Mom.

Lily dan Hugo tertawa, tapi aku dan Albus tampak serius dan semakin pucat. Kami sama sekali tak menemukan sisi lucu dari hal itu. Sebenarnya aku juga khawatir jika aku tak masuk Gryffindor. Mungkin masih oke oke saja kalau aku masuk Ravenclaw. Tapi kalau Hufflepuff atau lebih-lebih Slytherin, ih sangat nggak banget. Menurutku, Gryffindor itu Asrama paling keren. Banyak orang hebat berasal dari situ. Termasuk orang tua kami. Lagipula seluruh keluarga Weasley masuk Gryffindor, aku tak mau jadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang merusak tradisi.

"Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh." Kata Mom dan Aunt Ginny. Tapi Dad sudah tak memperhatikan lagi. Alih-alih ia memegang pundak Uncle Harry.

"Lihat siapa itu?" katanya.

Aku mengikuti pandangan Dad. Disana tak terlalu jauh dari kami berdiri sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Laki-laki yang paling tua, mengenakan jubah hitam yang di kancingkan hingga leher. Rambut pirang nya mulai menipis. Istrinya, berdiri anggun di sebelah sang laki-laki, tangannya ia letakkan di atas pundak anak laki-lakinya. Anaknya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, seperti Albus sangat mirip dengan Uncle Harry. Ia sepertinya sepantaran dengan aku dan Albus.

Ayah sang anak melihat kearah kami, lalu mengangguk kepada Uncle Harry. Ia membalas anggukannya.

"Jadi itu si Scorpius kecil." Kata Dad. Ia merunduk menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepalaku. "Pastikan kau mengalahkan dia di setiap tes, Rosie. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau mewarisi otak ibumu."

"Ya ampun Ron!" Teriak Mom. Setengah marah, setengah heran. "Jangan coba-coba membuat mereka saling membenci bahkan sebelum mereka memulai sekolah."

"Iya deh. Maaf." Kata Dad. Tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa menahan diri—ini lah sifat kekanak-kanakan dari Dad yang membuat kami semua jengkel—ia menambahkan. "Tapi jangan terlalu ramah dengannya, Rosie. Granddad Weasley tak akan pernah memaafkamu bila kau menikahi darah murni."

Mom memutar matanya, lelah menanggapi Dad.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba James datang. Dan mengoceh sesuatu tentang Teddy dan Victorie. Aku tak peduli. James itu, dia tak pernah dewasa.

Aku kembali memandang ke arah keluarga tadi. Aku melihat sang anak juga melihat ke arah kami. Mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat aku baru saja ingin memberikannya senyuman. Anak yang aneh.

Mom dan Dad bergantian mencium ku sebelum aku menaiki kereta. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka. Untunglah, mereka berjanji untuk sering mengirimkan surat.

Aku dan Albus berjalan disepanjang gerbong untuk mencari Louis, sepupuku dan juga sehabatku yang lain. Albus dan Louis hanyalah sebagian kecil dari ribuan sepupuku—oke aku berlebihan, tapi paling tidak banyak. Serius. Itu lah untung nya menjadi seorang Weasley, aku tak perlu takut tak mendapat teman saat pertama kali sekolah. Karena kami mempunyai banyak sekali sepupu. Kalau kau jadi aku kau tak akan pernah merasa sendirian. Bayangkan saja Dad memiliki lima saudara laki-laki—empat saat ini lebih tepatnya, Uncle Fred gugur saat perang Hogwarts—dan satu saudari yang selalu mengeluh tentang kelakuan saudara laki-lakinya yang lain. Karena Dad adalah anak laki-laki terakhir, ia selalu saja mendapat barang bekas dari kakak-kakaknya. Untung saja aku hanya punya Hugo.

"Rasakan itu!" Aku mendengar suara tawa James dan Fred, sang duo pembuat onar di gerbong depan kami.

Mereka benar-benar kolaborasi yang hebat. Mereka berdua bahkan pernah hampir meledakkan the Burrow. Dan membuat Grandmom Weasley sangat murka.

Albus dan aku buru-buru mendekati mereka. Kulihat mereka sedang mengerjai seorang anak hingga terjatuh ke lantai, yang selanjutnya aku tahu itu adalah Scorpius Malfoy.

"James berhenti atau aku bilang pada Dad dan Mom!" kata Albus mencoba mengancam.

"Santai saja lah adik sayang." James tertawa. "Kami kan cuma bercanda."

"Yap, seperti ucapan selamat datang." Sambung Fred.

"tepat sekali" lalu mereka toss.

"Kau seperti anak kecil James!" kataku.

"Sudahlah James, ayo pergi saja. Sudah tak asik lagi kalau sudah ada mereka berdua." Usul Fred, James menyetujuinya.

"Nikmati perjalanannya saudara-saudaraku." Mereka berbalik melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua dan meninggalkan Malfoy di lantai.

Aku menawarkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi dia tak menyahutnya. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Hei, maaf kan sifat kakaku tadi. Percaya deh dia melakukan hal itu pada setiap orang "Kata Albus mencoba ramah dan setengah merasa bersalah karena ulah James."Omong-omong aku Albus Potter, kau pasti Scorpius Malfoy?"

Malfoy diam, hanya menatap sinis kearah kami. Saat itu aku masih memakluminya. Mungkin ia masih kesal.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ingin memperkenalkan diriku juga. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat dagunya. Mata abu-abu nya dengan sinis menatap Albus dan aku secara bergantian. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjabat tangannya.

Ia mengdengus."Potter" katanya kasar pada Albus. Seolah-olah Potter adalah kata yang paling menjijikan. Wajahnya angkuh. "Memalukan. Apa ayahmu tak pernah mengajarinya bersikap. Oh ya karena dia terlalu sibuk dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri, dia pasti tak pernah memperdulikan kalian. Kasihan sekali kalian."

Muka Albus mulai memerah ia mendekati Malfoy. Tapi Malfoy sama sekali tak bergeming. ".. ku."

Ia mendengus lagi. "Kalian keluarga Potter, tak punya sopan santun."

"Hei. Tolonglah jangan bertengkar." Aku memotong percakapan mereka sebelum mereka membunuh satu sama lain. "Kita baru saja bertemu. OK."

Malfoy ganti melihat kearah ku. Ia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatku bergidik dan merasa tak nyaman.

"Dan kau." Ia melihatku jijik. "Rambut merah, wajah berbintik-bintik dan raut muka seperti itu. Hah, aku tebak kau pasti Weasley. Kalian keluarga Weasley selalu sama."

"Aku pernah bertemu orang tua mu." Tambahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Sayang sekali, kau memiliki semua hal buruk yang dimiliki mereka, ditambah rambutmu itu. Apa kau yakin itu bukan wig?"

"Kau—"

Ia memotongku. "Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti campuran peranakan musang dan tupai yang gagal. Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan berani keluar rumah, Weasel."

Ia menyeringai licik, merasa puas dengan kalimatnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Albus ingin mengejarnya, tapi sebelum ia pergi cepat-cepat aku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan saja. Jauhi masalah pada hari pertamamu sekolah."

Dalam hati sebenarnya aku juga jengkel. Benar-benar marah. Pertama kali nya ada orang sekasar itu kepadaku.

Albus memandangku. Sadar bahwa perkataan Malfoy padaku lebih parah dari pada perkataannya pada Albus. Paling tidak anak sialan itu tidak berkata bahwa Albus mirip peranakan musang dan tupai gagal. "Hey Rose, jangan dengarkan omong kosongnya." Kata Albus. Dia selalu jadi penenang ku saat aku sedang kesal.

Aku diam. Mengumpat dalam hati.

"Al, Rosie." Louis datang kearah kami dengan senyum cerahnya. Dibelakangnya mengikuti dua orang cewek-cewek dengan wajah genit. "Bye Sabrina, Julia. Sampai ketemu disekolah."

"Bye Weasley." Kata mereka centil dalam waktu bersamaan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga tengan tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Mereka lucu." Katanya sambil melihat mereka berjalan menjauh. Louis kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada kami. "Kemana saja kalian? Dari tadi aku mencari-cari kalian."

"Baru saja orang bernama Malfoy mengacaukan hari kami." Kata Albus jengkel.

Louis melihat ke arahku. "Wajah mu kenapa merah begitu Rose? Kau seperti ingin meledak. Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

"Dia bilang aku seperti campuran peranakan musang dan tupai yang gagal!"

"Apa?" tanya Loius heran bercampur marah. "Oh kurang ajar!"

"Ya benar. Tak bisa dimaafkan!" sahut Albus.

"Kami akan membunuhnya! Benar kan Al?"

"Benar-benar menghabisinya"

"Kau tidak jelek Rose." Kata Louis mencoba menyemangatiku. "Kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

"Ya, yang paling cantik." Albus menambahkan.

"_Owh guys_. Terimakasih. Kalian lah yang terbaik." Yah walaupun aku tahu mereka tak sepenuhnya benar tapi wajah ku merona. Aku merangkul mereka berdua. Mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan jengkel ku pada Malfoy, karena aku tak mau membuat mereka merasa kecewa karena gagal membuatku kembali ceria. "kalian tak usah repot-repot untuk menghabisinya. Aku akan melakukan nya sendiri."

Kami tertawa, berjalan berangkulan memenuhi koridor kereta menuju kompartemen.

Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan Scorpius Malfoy. Dad benar, aku seharusnya tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Lagi pula sih yang mau beramah tamah dengan orang seperti itu. Dibayar pun tidak akan pernah! Mulai hari ini aku tetapkan aku dan Scorpius Malfoy adalah _rival_. Musuh sejati! Saat disekolah nanti aku akan menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat. Aku akan mengalahkannya.

Aku telah membuktikannya, paling tidak selama enam tahun. Tapi hari ini aku seperti mendapat pukulan telak. Namaku berada dibawah nama Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks bngt semua buat review nya. . Vany Rama-kun, valentina14, Chocomint the Snidget, Matryoshka Boo, Chrysothemis. . **

**A/N : Guys sorry for the long late update. . minggu ini bnr" ada hal yg menguras pikiran dan batin. . :'( . . n sorry buat chapter yg sangat-sangat pendek kali ini. . sebenrnya nih chapter belum selesai. .tapi krena ak sdar diri krna uda lma bngt g update akhirnya ak publish aja. .yg selnjutnya dimasukin ke chap V aja. . Sorry bngt buat sgala kekurangn. . **

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ask J.K Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV

Aku menyibukkan diriku. Membaca seluruh buku ramuan yang aku tahu di ruang rekreasi. Albus duduk di dekatku, mendengarkan dengan sabar sumpah serapah yang aku ucapkan setiap 10 menit. Aku mencari tahu di bagian mana aku salah. Sampai bisa-bisa aku kalah seperti ini.

Aku mendengar dua orang masuk sambil tertawa-tawa, yang satu suara perempuan yang satu lagi laki-laki, yang aku sangat hafal suara tawa yang merdu seperti nyanyian itu adalah suara tawa Louis.

Aku melirik sedikit melihat mereka.

Louis merangkul seorang cewek yang sepertinya seingatku bernama _entah-siapa_-Hunt. Wajah Hunt tersenyum-senyum kegirangan. Asal kalian tahu, dia hanyalah satu dari berpuluh-puluh cewek yang pernah berada dibawah rangkulan Louis.

"Sampai ketemu lagi cantik." Kata Louis dengan senyuman menggoda, ia memberikan sang gadis itu sekuntum mawar dari sakunya dan membungkuk bak seorang pangeran. Hunt, tentu saja memekik girang dan mencium pipi Louis sebelum pergi menuju tangga. Dasar Playboy!

Kadang dunia memang benar-benar tak tak adil, Louis adalah seorang Weasley. Tapi dia masih terlihat paling tampan dengan rambut merah di kepalanya. Well, terimakasih untuk sang ibu seperempat-Veela.

Baiklah mari kita urutkan cowok idola Hogwarts dari posisi ketiga hingga sang juara.

Posisi ke tiga, tentu saja seperti yang aku bilang tadi diduduki oleh sepupuku ini, Louis Weasley. Dia memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin kurasa. Mengiyakan siapa saja cewek yang mengajaknya kencan. Kalau di tanya alasannya, dia pasti akan menjawab 'punya banyak teman cewek itu asik.' dan pasti akan ada kalimat tambahan seperti 'tapi kau masih favoritku Rose'—Tambahkan kedipan mata disini.

Posisi kedua, diduduki oleh seorang Ravenclaw. Bernama Dean Corgan. Yah, menurutku dia cukup tampan sih, dengan rambut brunette nya yang ia potong cepak. Dia adalah Ketua team Quidditch Ravenclaw. Tapi karena aku tak begitu mengenalnya jadi aku tak bisa berkomentar banyak.

Dan terakhir, posisi pertama, kau bisa tebak siapa dia—berikan pekikan, sorak sorai, dan tepuk tangan meriah disini—(aku harap aku salah dan bermimpi), dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si arogan SCORPIUS MALFOY. Hebat! Maka dari itu aku bilang cewek-cewek disini sudah kehilangan akal. Mereka seperti hanya memiliki satu sel otak. Serius deh, apa mereka tak sadar Malfoy itu hanya memandang mereka rendah dan jijik.

Waktu pertama kali aku mencoba membuat suatu percakapan ramah dengan Malfoy, dia berhasil membuatku seperti kaleng kosong yang ia tendang. Saat itu aku berfikir bahwa dia takkan pernah mendapatkan teman di Hogwarts. Muncul sedikit rasa iba dihatiku. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dia bakal menjadi idola sekolah sialan nomor satu! Dengan tetap mempertahankan sifat arogan, sombong, dan sarkatisnya—aku ambil kembali rasa ibaku.

Inilah yang selalu menjadi misteri bagiku. Seperti sebuah maze yang tak memiliki jalan keluar. Pertanyaan mengapa cewek-cewek menyukai orang –orang seperti itu kurasa tak akan pernah terjawab. FYI, James dulunya—terima kasih Tuhan dia lulus tahun lalu—juga termasuk dalam tiga besar cowok idola Hogwarts, dibawah nama Malfoy. Para cewek yang aku bilang hanya memiliki satu sel otak tadi berfikir bahwa James itu lucu. Urgh, berikan aku ember tolong, aku ingin muntah. Bukan berarti aku membenci James, hanya saja leluconnya itu tidak masuk dalam kategori lucu! Itu mengerikan.

Aku memutar mataku. Kembali menyibukkan diri. Di balik buku-buku tebal dan lembaran-lembaran perkamen.

"Pacar baru?" aku mendengar Albus bertanya pada Louis, dengan sedikit heran dan terkejut. Oh tolong deh Al, kayak pertama kalinya saja kau melihat Louis dengan banyak cewek.

"Bukan. Hanya 'teman' tentu saja."

Aku mendengus.

"Yang benar saja, semua cewek yang pernah kau cium itu hanya teman. Bercanda ya." Kataku sarkatis tanpa melihat kearah mereka.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Louis heran. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada tumpukan buku teratas.

"Biarkan saja dia. Emosinya sedang tak baik." Jelas Albus.

"Kau kenapa Rose?"

Aku melihat kearahnya, menutup buku ku keras-keras. "Tanya Albus saja?"

Louis menatap Albus meminta jawaban.

Albus menghela nafasnya. "Malfoy menglahkan Rose dalam ramuan."

Hening sejenak. Louis mencoba mencerna kalimat Albus. "Tak mungkin!" Ia berteriak, membuat beberapa anak di ruang rekreasi menengok ke arah kami."Rose kita tak mungkin kalah dari si brengsek Malfoy itu." Ia menurunkan suaranya, seperti bergumam." Yah walaupun Malfoy memang pintar sih." Meninggikannya lagi. "Tapi selama ini kan dia kan cuma di posisi kedua!"

"Benarkan! Aku juga tak percaya." Kataku menyetujui Louis.

"Dia pasti memantrai Profesor Bennett!"

"Pikiranmu sama denganku!"

"Tapi mungkin saja dia memang belajar dan berusaha sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Albus dengan nada datar dan lugu.

"Albus!" bentak ku dan Louis secara bersamaan. Kami berdua memandangnya dengan garang.

"Apa? Maaf deh. Aku kan cuma bilang saja."

"Pastikan kau mengalah kannya dalam tes selanjutnya Rose." Louis menggenggam kedua tanganku menyemangatiku.

"Kami akan mendukung mu." Sahut Albus sambil memegang pundakku.

"Atau kau ingin kami melumpuhkan otaknya?" seru Louis

"tidak, tidak itu tidak cukup! Kita akan membunuhnya." Sambung Albus.

"Kau pintar Rose." Puji Louis.

"Tentu saja sangat pintar"

"Kau pasti bisa membalasnya."

Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan.

"Terima kasih banyak." Aku bangkit dan memeluk mereka.

Inilah pola rutinitas kami. Pertama, aku mengeluh tentang Malfoy. Kemudian, Albus dan Louis akan larut dalam kemarahan dan memaki-maki Malfoy sampai mati. Setelah itu mereka pasti akan memuji-mujiku.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tak akan lengah sedikit pun. Ini adalah yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir namaku berada di bawah namanya.

Terhanyut dalam suasana ini, aku mersa seperti melupakan sesuatu. Aku sadar apa itu, melepas kan pelukan mereka berdua. "Hugo!" pekik ku. "Matilah aku kalau dia mengadu pada Mom dan Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii, Akhirnya stelah hampir 1 tahun Hiatus, gw memutuskan buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. :). Maaf ya semuanya buat Hiatus g jelas yang terlalu lama ini. :'(**

**Enjoy! (^o^)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan segala isinya punya JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter V

Herbiologi adalah salah satu kelas yang kami ikuti bersama Malfoy. Kami bertiga langsung menempati posisi kami. Aku mencoba menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Malfoy, masih syok dan lagian aku tak ingin mencium bau busuknya.

Ruang kelas sudah mulai ramai. Louis, seperti biasa menggoda cewek yang ada dalam radius terdekat, mengatakan bahwa bunga-bunga yang ada di taman milik prof. Longbottom tak bisa menandingi keindahan cewek itu. Oh please deh Lou! Al, dengan bosan membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Aku mendengar beberapa cewek Gryfindor di sebelahku sibuk membicarakan pengalaman mereka ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan lalu. Aku sedang berusaha mencuri-curi dengar ketika aku merasakan sesuatu benda kecil namun keras mengenai kepalaku. Kerikil. Uh, yang benar saja. Tanpa harus susah payah mencari, aku sudah tau siapa biang keroknya. Malfoy.

Aku menengok ke arahnya, dengan tampang jijik. Dia dan badut-badutnya tertawa-tawa geli melihatku. Aku segera berpaling lagi, tak mau menghabis kan tenagaku.

"Hei hei, Weasel. Kau masih hidup? Aku pikir kau lari menagis ke hutan terlarang dan bunuh diri disana."

Aku tetap diam tak peduli.

"Diamlah brengsek." Albus mencoba membelaku. Melempar gumpalan kertas ke arah Scorpius namun meleset.

"Ow, sang anjing penjaga mulai mengonggong rupanya." Ejek slah satu badutnya yang berambut cepak. Tapi Malfoy tak mendengarkanya, ia terus saja mengangkat dagu lancipnya dan memandangku.

"Weasel, kenapa diam saja? Kau takut?" dia tertawa."ya sudah sepantasnya kan. Kau harusnya kau tahu bahwa suatu saat aku pasti berada di puncak. Dan jangan tanya kenapa. Karena jawabannya sudah pasti karena aku adalah seorang Malfoy."

Aku malas untuk menanggapi pidato yang bisa dibilang "nggak penting banget"-nya. Sudah aku putuskan mulai detik ini aku tak akan pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. Tak akan pernah. Aku akan anggapa bahwa tak ada dan takkan pernah ada orang bernama Scorpius Malfoy

"Hei, Kau tuli y—Awww" belum sempat dia selesai bicara. Neville—maksudku profesor Longbottom—memukul kepala pirangnya dengan buku kira-kira setebal empat inchi. Itu pasti sakit, tapi si pirang brengsek itu pantas menerimanya.

Itulah yang aku suka dari Neville. Dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara, dan fokus ke kelas ini Mr. Malfoy. Atau aku akan mengajukan detensi karena kau mengganggu jalan nya pembelajaran ini." Ancam Nevile.

Aku memberikan sinyal terima kasih untuknya dan dia membalas dengan kedipan mata. Saat-saat seperti ini lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku bersyukur bahwa sahabat keluargaku adalah profesorku. Terutama Neville, dia adalah guru favoritku di Hogwarts. Setiap liburan dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah kami.

Aku kembali melirik ke arah Malfoy, memastikan apakah ia masih berani menggangguku lagi. Dan saat itu tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan matanya, namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya seketika. Aku berani bersumpah ia juga melihatku tapi dengan pandangan yang berbede dengan biasanya, kali ini bisa dibilang lebih..lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ya, pasti karena ia sebenarnya ingin mencemoohku lagi, dan berfikir ejakan apa lagi yang bisa ia berikan. Apa sih yang aku harapkan, dasar bodoh.

"Ya hentikan lah semua kegiatan kalian. Fokuslah ke meja kalian. Disana terdapat berbagai macam tanaman."

Di masing-masing meja kami terdapat berbagai macam tanaman aneh, salah satunya ada yang berlendir dan bisa menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing. Aku mendengar gebetan baru Louis meng-_eww._Albus menyodok-nyodok salah satu tanaman yang berwarna merah dengan penanya.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah tahu apa yang aku ingin kan." Neville berjalan mengitari kami."Aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian dapat mengidentifikasi setiap tanaman itu. Dan jangan lupa, aku ingin detail lengkapnya." Ia berhenti tepat didepan Alijah Elsen, anak Slytherin. "Siapa yang dapat menyelesaikan pertama kali, tentu saja akan mendapat nilai lebih. Silahkan mulai."

Bagus ini lah kesempatanku untuk membalas dendam.

"Jadi, kau senang sekarang, _darl_." Louis mengacak-acak rambutku. Ketika kami akan menuju ke kelas Muggle. Membuatnya makin kacau. Aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku dengan wajah kesal, dan berusaha merapikan rambutku dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja. Kau lihat muka Malfoy tadi. Ahaha aku puaass sekali." Aku mengangkat kepalaku tinggi-tinggi. Saat herbiologi tadi aku berhasil mengalahkan si tuan-sok-pintar.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan memperdulikan dia lagi." Sindir Albus.

"Ya tentu saja Al. Tapi kalau soal nilai kan yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus selalu berada diatas dia."

"Kurasa Rose lebih baik kau bersikap lebih santai." Keluh Albus. "Kau tak mau kan karena sifatmu itu kau jadi perawan tua."

"Tunggu dulu sepupu ku." Louis memegang pundak Albus. "Kalau Rosie-_darling_ ini jadi perawan tua sih gak mungkin. Lihat-lihat dia manis kan? Well, apalagi saat ia merapikan rambutnya, aku yakin kalau si Malfoy itu lihat dia langsung akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku menatap Louis dengan tatapan lebih-baik-kau-diam-atau-kau-ku-kutuk ku, membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Albus menghela nafasnya, menyingkirkan tangan pucat Louis dari pundaknya. "Paling tidak bersikaplah seperti Hugo. Dia benar-benar seperti remaja normal menurutku."

"Kau tak salah. Idih, Hugo itu orang paling menyebalkan kau tau." Aku berjengit ngeri. "dia benar-benar melaporkanku. Sial, gara-gara itu Dad mengirimiku surat, ia menceramahiku habis-habisan. Akan ku kutuk Hugo kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

Albus menghela nafasnya. "Sudah lah Rose, itu kan uncle Ron saja yang terlalu berebihan."

"Tetap saja menyebalkan!." Ku lipat kedua tanganku didada. Aku memimik suara dad, membacakan isi surat yang ia kirim tadi pagi "Rosie sayang aku dengar dari Hugo kalau kau dikalahkan oleh Malfoy dalam ramuan, aku sangat kecewa padamu dan bla bla bla bla bla bla. Tapi tak ada tekanan lho."

Louis dan Albus tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tak lucu.

* * *

Malam itu, aku bermimpi berjalan di antara ilalang-ilalang, melangkahkan kaki telanjangku menapaki tanah yang lembab. Perlahan, hingga aku dapat melihat sebuah pohon tinggi yang sangat mencolok. Di bawah pohon itu berdiri seseorang, aku mempercepat langkahku mendekatinya hingga aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya dan ia tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah aku lihat, untuk sesaat aku benar-benar terpana. Jantunggku bedegup kencang, dan seketika itu aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang tak masuk akal ini. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara kesal, canggung, bingung dan malu tersadar bahwa orang yang ada di mimpi ku itu adalah Scorpius Malfoy.

Apa-apaan ini, dia bahkan menggangguku dalam mimpi. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan, kenapa sampai-sampai bermimpi seperti ini. Lapangan yang dipenuhi ilalang dan pohon besar ditengahnya, oh Please, sepertinya aku benar-benar kebanyakan menonton film romantis para muggle. Tapi kenapa harus si Malfoy berengsek itu sih.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi, tapi setiap aku terpejam senyum Malfoy dalam mimpiku itu selalu terbayang. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku berjalan keluar asrama Gryffindor. Mungkin angin malam bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Menara Hogwarts adalah tempat favorit ku untuk menjernihkan pikiran ketika aku tak bisa tidur.

Aku mengendap-endap, membuat seminimal mungkin suara langkahku, kalau tidak Flinch aka memergoki ku. Menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi, hanya diterangi oleh lilin yang aku bawa dan obor-obor yang terletak sepanjang tembok. Hingga aku sampai di atas

Aku membuka pintu menara perlahan angin dingin yang sejuk langsung menerpa tubuhku. Saat itu lah aku sadar bahwa aku lupa membawa jubahku. Sial, pasti karena aku terlalu panik tadi. Tapi masa bodoh lah, aku juga tak berniat untuk berlama-lama disini. Tanpa melihat sekitar aku berjalan ketepi menara. Menghirup nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Weasley?" aku terkejut mendengar suara dari belakangku, dan yah mungkin memang ini hari sial ku. Selama aku masih bisa mendengar tak mungkin aku tak bisa mengenali suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik orang yang paling tak ingin aku temui.

"Malfoy!" aku meninggikan suaraku setengah kaget setengah kesal. Demi Merlin, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus si brengsek ini yang ada disini.

"Ssshhh, pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

"Kau! Kau mengikutiku ya! Sial kau malfoy." Aku memelankan suaraku, hampir seperti mendesis. Namun tak menghilangkan nada marahku. Si brengsek malfoy ini paling tahu cara untuk membuatku kesal.

"Hah, mengikutimu? Yang benar saja. Aku sudah berada disini sebelum kau membuka pintu itu." Ia mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak melihatmu tadi. Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan saja kan Malfoy!" kataku tak mau kalah.

"Enak saja, jelas saja aku bersembunyi tadi, aku pikir kau itu Filch. Ternyata hanya seekor weasel." Ia mendengus lagi dan menyeringai ke arahku. Sial! Kenapa sih harus bertemu dengannya.

"Kau—ahh terserahlah. Aku pergi saja, tak sudi aku menghirup udara diruangan yang sama denganmu Malfoy!" aku berbalik menuju tangga dengan perasaan kesal.

"Siapa disana?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Filch. Matilah aku!

Aku diam tak bergerak tak tau harus kemana dan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jantungku serasa mau copot ketika aku sudah bisa melihat bayang-bayang cahaya lilinya. Ia semakin dekat! Kakiku lemas. Saat itu lah Malfoy menarik pergelangan tanganku. Ia membawaku kembali ke ruang menara dan bersembunyi di balik lemari besar disana.

Filch akhirnya sampai. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan lenteranya. Malfoy mengisyaratkanku untuk diam. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Besar dan hangat, itu lah yang aku rasakan. Ini adalah jarak terdekat antara aku dan Malfoy, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat dan aroma mint tubuhnya. Aku bahkan lupa dengan Filch, jantungku sekarang berdegup bukan karena takut lagi, tapi karena Malfoy.

Aaaarrrgggghhhh. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sadarlah Rose Weasley! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan, berfantasi tentang si brengsek ini! Ini pasti gara-gara mimpiku tadi!

Aku segera menarik tanganku dari genggaman Malfoy. Malfoy langsung berbalik menatapku.

"Cih sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi." Filch bergumam kesal. Lalu ia kembali dan mengunci pintu. Mengunci pintu!

Setelah aku pikir aman, aku langsung berlari panik menuju pintu. Aku mencoba menarik ganggang pintu sekuat tenaga tapi pintu tak mau terbuka. Aku benar-benar panik. Aku melihat ke arah Malfoy. Ia berjalan sambil menyapu debu-debu dari jubahnya dengan tangan.

"Apakah benar-benar terkunci?" Ia bertanya dengan tenang. Dan itu embuatku begitu kesal.

"Urgh bisa-bisanya kau bersikap setenang itu." Aku menggerang. "Tongkat! Keluarkan tongkatmu!"

Malfoy hanya diam, "Oh Merlin! Jangan bilang kau tak membawa tongkatmu!" pekikku semakin panik. "Aku pikir kau pintar!"

"Oh bagus akhirnya disaat seperti ini kau baru mengakui kalau aku pintar!" ia mendengus. "Lagian mana tongkatmu?"

"Aku tak berniat berlama-lama disini. Aku meninggalkannya di asrama. Aku terburu-buru, bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Hah, sekarang kau menyalahkanku lagi! Apa hubungannya aku dengan kau meninggalkan tongkatmu. Aku tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah terhadapmu Weasel!"

"Kau—" aku berhenti, menarik nafas menenangkan perasaanku. Tak mungkin juga kan aku mengatakan padanya kalau semua gara-gara dia ada dimimpiku dengan senyumnya yang indah itu. Aku bergidik ngeri lagi. "Sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat denganmu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari cara bagaimana keluar dari sini."

Malfoy mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti tepat satu meter didepanku. Ia menyandarkan badannya di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menyeringai. "Well, well Weasel. Sepertinya kau harus bermalam bersamaku disini sampai ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuk kita."

Sial! Aku benar-benar telah dikutuk. Apa sih salahku sampai harus menerima hukuman ini. Terkunci satu ruangan dengan si arogan Scorpius Malfoy ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk!

* * *

**Gimana menurut kalian Ch baru ini? Mengecewakan kah? **

**Read & review ya guys! Makasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update baru. Hahaha. Pesti pada mikir, tumben cepet. hehehehe...**

**Thanks buat yang udah review sma ngasih masukan.. buat acchan dan Beatrixmalf. Beatrixmalf: haha iya bener banget, agak airhead aku memang. Makasih banget ya.. Langsung aku edit akhirnya.. :D**

**Oiya, kali ini ada Scorpius's POV. **

**Enjoy New Chapter. Read & Review guys... XOXO**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling yang punya Harpot**

* * *

Chapter VI

Aku duduk bersandar pada tembok menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari si Malfoy brengsek itu, menyumpah serapah.

Sial, kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang Malfoy! Sial, mengapa aku harus pergi ke menara ini! Sial, mengapa aku tidak membawa jubah dan tongkatku! Sial, mengapa ada Malfoy di menara ini! Sial, mengapa Filch datang! Sial, mengapa Filch mengunci pintu! Sial, mengapa aku terkunci berdua di ruang yang sama bersama Malfoy!

Aku menghentak-hentakan punggungku di tembok dengan kesal. Udara malam mulai terasa sangat dingin, ditambah lagi hujan mulai turun. Ini benar-benar malam terburukku. Benar-benar tragedi!

Aku melipat kedua kakiku dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ku di lutut, menahan dingin. Seandainya saja paling tidak aku membawa jubahku, aku pasti tak akan sedingin ini.

Ku lirik Malfoy, dia duduk bersandar pada lemari besar itu, untunglah kali ini dia tak banyak tingkah. Matanya terpejam, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, kulit pucatnya terlihat indah terkena cahaya lilin, sosoknya bagaikan sebuah patung yang indah. Kali ini aku mengerti mengapa para gadis tergila-gila dengannya, sosoknya seperti sosok yang hanya engkau temukan dalam gambaran dewa dewa Yunani.

Entah mengapa kali ini aku membiarkan pikiran liar ku ini mengagumi sosok seorang Scorpius Malfoy. Entah karena mimpiku tadi, entah karena aku terlalu lelah untuk menyangkalnya, atau entah karena udara malam yang sangat dingin ini membuat aku menjadi gila.

Aku sedikit merintih, merasa mual dan pusing. Mengencangkan lingkaran tanganku, meletakkan dahiku di kedua lututku. Rintihanku membuat Malfoy membuka matanya.

"Hei, Weasel kau kenapa?" tanyanya, namun aku tetap diam dan menahan sakit kepalaku.

"Weasley." Panggilnya lagi, seperti ia khawatir. Pikiran itu membuatku sedikit berdengus, seperti ia peduli saja terhadapku.

"Weasley!" Suara nya membuat kepalaku semakin pening.

"Diamlah Malfoy! Urus urusanmu sendiri!" bentakku. Aku merintih lagi.

"Weasley kau sakit?" tanya nya. Hah apa peduli dia aku sakit atau tidak. Malfoy sialan. Aku diam tak menjawabnya.

"Rose." Panggilnya lembut. Membuatku lupa untuk bernafas untuk sesaat. Tak menyangka bahwa namaku bisa terdengar seindah itu, apa lagi keluar dari mulut si sialan Malfoy ini.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di dekatku. "Hey, hey kau tak apa kan?" ia terlihat sedikit panik, meletakkan tangannya di lenganku. Ia membuka jubahnya dan menyelimutiku dengan itu. Hah aku pikir dia benar-benar kerasukan.

"Pergilah Malfoy! Aku tak butuh kau atau jubah sial mu ini! Dan jangan panggil aku Rose!" aku mendorongnya dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Melemparkan jubah nya.

Ia dengan tenang mengambilnya dan menyelimutiku lagi. Ia meletakkan tangannya di keningku. Aku langsung menepisnya.

"Sial." Ia menyumpah lirih. "Kau demam R—Weasley."

"Pergilah, peduli apa kau!" aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Demi Merlin! Kenapa aku harus sakit di saat-saat seperti ini. Benar-benar klise. Memangnya ini film-film romantis para Muggle itu. Sial! "Kau senang kan? Kau kan selalu saja mencari cara untuk membuat hidupku jadi sial kan!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bukan dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk bersikap keras kepala." Bentaknya. Ia menambahkan beberapa lilin untuk menghangatkanku. Ia memposisikan dirinya, duduk disebelahku, bahu kami bersentuhan. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk menolaknya lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana sangat hening, membuatku semakin canggung dan risih. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Malfoy saat ini, mengapa sikapnya jadi berubah drastis begini. Ia pasti tertawa dalam hati, ia pasti menertawakanku. Aku menoleh ke arah Malfoy yang kini duduk di sampingku dengan sarkatis. Malfoy tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Kau berfikir kalau aku pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan?" ia lalu tertawa, tawanya terdengar berbeda. Aku semakin memicingkan mataku.

"Memang iya kan?"

Tangannya yang besar itu meraih kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Lagi-lagi aku seperti lupa untuk bernafas, pasti ini efek dari demamku. Ya aku tak mungkin salah. "Kau tenang saja Weasel. Aku tak ingin membuat orang yang sudah sial menjadi tambah sial." Ejeknya.

Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada bercanda, "Nanti...nanti setelah kita keluar dari sini baru kau harus membayarnya. Aku kan menyelamatkan nyawamu kan. 'Mr Malfoy menyelamatkan Miss Weasley yang hampir mati di Menara Hogwarts' tampaknya bagus menjadi headline di The Daily Prophet. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa menjadi budakku, setelah kau sembuh." Lalu ia tertawa.

"Hah, Cuma dalam mimpimu saja!" aku menyenggolnya dengan pundakku. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tak kesal dengan tingkahnya. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Aku menarik jubahnya semakin erat, aroma jubahnya benar-benar khas. Aroma mint Malfoy. Aku mendengar ia berdendang lirih. Aku kembali menengok kearahnya, ia menengadah ke langit langit.

"Ibuku selalu mendendangkan lagu ini saat aku sakit dulu. Saat itu juga aku pasti jadi merasa lebih baik." Ujarnya.

Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tentu saja ia pasti kedinginan. Ia hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek itu. Aku melebarkan jubah miliknya hingga menyelimuti tubuhnya juga. Dia hanya melihat kearahku. "Aku tak ingin kau mati kedinginan gara-gara aku, bodoh."

Ia tertawa lalu kembali berdendang.

"Malfoy, kenapa kau jadi baik begini sih?" tanya ku heran.

"Hm? Apa?" tanyanya seperti tak mendengar ucapkanku tadi.

"Lupakanlah, omong-omong Malfoy.." lidahku terasa sangat berat ketika ingin mengucapkanya, aku menundukan kepalaku, tak ingin menatap matanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku melirik kearahnya untuk melihat reaksinya. Dan saat itu aku melihatnya tersenyum, persis seperti senyuman yang ada dalam mimpiku. Senyum paling indah yang pernah aku lihat.

Aku tak peduli lagi, apakah saat ini dia hanya pura-pura atau dia jadi gila. Yang terpenting saat ini aku merasa nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku mengenal Scorpius Malfoy aku merasa terlindungi berada didekatnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku yang mulai berat, menikmati dendangannnya. Malfoy benar, lagu itu benar-benar membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Untu sesaat, terlintas di benakku kalau aku tak ingin waktu berjalan. Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

**Scorpius's POV**

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa peristiwa seperti ini bakal terjadi, berharap pun tak berani. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa keputusanku untuk menyelinap ke menara ini membawaku berada di ruangan ini bersamanya, dia yang ada di sampingku saat ini.

Ya, Rose Weasley. Gadis yang selalu aku olok-olok dan aku ganggu. Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada orang yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintainya bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Saat ayahku memperingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Di dalam kompartemen menuju Hogwarts itu, aku hanya terlalu malu, terlihat sangat lemah diperolok-olok oleh kedua makhluk bodoh itu. Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Hal itu terus menerus menjadi kebiasaan. Terkadang aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkan perasaanku. Tapi aku suka saat wajahnya kesal, saat ia memarahiku, saat ia meneriaki namaku, saat ia berusaha memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas ejekanku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Ia sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya yg terang itu, tapi dia sendiri pasti tak mau mengakuinya. Kenyataannya, dia lah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui.

Aku merangkulnya diam-diam, merapatkan posisi kami berharap ia merasa semakin hangat. Aku meletakan telapak tanganku di rambutnya yang merah itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau terbangun dan mendapatiku merangkulmu seperti ini Rose? Kau pasti langsung membunuh ku kan." Kataku sangat pelan berusaha untuk tak membangunkanya.

"Cepat lah sembuh bodoh, agar aku bisa membuatmu kesal lagi." Candaku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, jarak kami hanya beberapa centi saja. Aku mencium keningnya yang hangat dengan lembut.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Seandainya saja tak butuh kata-kata untuk menyampaikannya." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu si bodoh Rose Weasley."

Sebelum aku tertidur, harapan terakhirku adalah semoga yang membukakan pintu ini besok bukan lah Filch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy guys. \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Muter-muter di Surabaya, Harry Potter JK Rowling yang punya**

* * *

Chapter VII

Ketika aku tersadar aroma rumah sakit langsung tercium oleh ku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kapan aku dipindahkan.

Ku coba membuka mataku perlahan, menahan sakit kepala yang samar masih aku rasakan.

"Rose, sukurlah kau sudah bangun." Seru albus. "Sebentar , aku akan memanggil Madam Hilda." Albus lalu berlari meninggalkanku kesebuah pintu kayu yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Kurasa demamku sudah turun walaupun kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Aku melihat sekeliling berharap mataku menangkap sosok seseorang, tapi ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada beberapa tempat tidur dengan sprei putih dan lemari-lemari kayu yang berisi berbagai macam ramuan.

Malfoy tak disini, yang ada hanyalah jubah Slytherin nya yang terlipat rapi di sebelahku. Aku ingin meraihnya namun tiba-tiba Albus datang bersama Madam Hilda dan tak lama pula Louis datang dari pintu masuk.

"Oh syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Madam Hilda melihat kearahku dengan lega, lalu ia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ku, yang aku tau itu pasti tak enak.

Madam Hilda bertubuh pendek dan gemuk, hidungnya lancip dengan wajah yang bulat,beberapa uban sudah tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Ini minum lah. Ini akan menghilangkan sakit kepalamu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk keramik yang didalamnya terdapat ramuan kental berwarna hijau pekat dengan bau yang menyengat.

Aku meneguk ramuan yang pahit itu. Menahan rasa ingin muntah, benar-benar tidak enak. Albus dan Louis hanya memandangiku dengat sedikit berjengit melihatku meminum ramuan itu sampai habis.

"Untung saja pagi-pagi sekali Miss. Thompkins datang dan membukakan pintu itu, kalau tidak demam mu pasti bisa semakin parah." Madam Hilda mengambil mangkuknya. "Kau juga harus berterima kasih terhadap Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Jarinya menunjuk jubah Slytherin disampingku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Meninggalkan aku, Albus, dan Louis untuk berbicara.

"Jadi..." Louis memicingkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih sama si Malfoy itu? Tak mungkin kan kalau kau dan si Malfoy itu...ah, bukannya kau membencinya ya?

"Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan Louis? Memangnya aku memiliki otak yang sama dengan dayang-dayang bodohmu itu apa?" teriakku kesal. "Anggap saja aku hanya mengalami malam yang buruk. OKE!" Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada bantal.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa terkurung begitu. Kalau itu kebetulan, kebetulan yang aneh. Kau dan Malfoy terkunci dalam satu ruangan semalam suntuk. Aku tak menyangka kalian tak membunuh satu sama lain." Albus tertawa.

"Sama sekali tak lucu Al." Aku mendengus jengkel. "Aku baru saja bangun dan kalian langsung mengolok-olok ku seperti ini. Benar-benar deh. Lagian si Malfoy itu Cuma meminjamkan jubahnya. Itu saja."

"Maaf maaf, hanya saja waktu mendengar kalau kau ditemukan oleh si Thompkins terkunci dalam ruangan itu bersama Malfoy benar-benar membuat kami kaget. Terlebih lagi saat aku mendengar Malfoy menolongmu seperti itu." Ujar Albus.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga kaget. Apa dia salah makan ya? Atau terkena mantra aneh yang bisa mengubah sifat seseorang seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan Malfoy punya seorang kembaran!" Aku berfikir sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang membuat seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Ah, ini pasti karena obatnya tadi. "Yang penting aku tak akan tertipu. Kebaikannya itu tak bakal bisa menutupi semua sifatnya yang menyebalkan terhadapku!" aku kembali meyakinkan diriku.

"Tidak tau deh, yang penting kami lega sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Mereka berdua secara bersamaan mengacak-acak rambut merahku.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke asrama aku sama sekali tak melihat sosok Malfoy. Aku mendekap jubahnya di dadaku. Bau mint nya masih sangat tercium, membuatku kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, sadar akan apa yng baru saja aku pikirkan.

Focus Rose! Focus! Kau tak boleh melembek terhadapnya hanya karena ia meminjamimu jubah. Demi Merlin! Scorpius Malfoy adalah musuh terbesarmu. Kau tak boleh tertipu oleh sifat manisnya.

Aku terus mengulang-ulangnya sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya aku menyadari tatapan liar para siswi-siswi Hogwarts. Bahkan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar mereka berkata dasar jelek, rambut singa, kutu buku, culun, dan bahkan penggoda.

Aku memelototi mereka dengan tatapan kejam andalanku, dan itu berhasil membuat mereka diam dan pergi.

"Kenapa sih mereka?" tanyaku kepada Albus dengan nada yang pelan.

Tapi Albus tertawa."Kau taulah gosip disini sangat cepat menyebar."

" Lebih cepat dari pada si Peeves." Louis menambahkan dengan santai.

"Gosip? Apa sih maksudmu" baru selesai menutup mulut aku langsung ingat bahwa si Malfoy itu adalah si tuan-tampan-dan-seksi-nomor-satu-di-seantero-Hogwarts bagi gadis-gadis bersel otak satu ini.

"Well, ada beberapa versi sih." Jawab Albus. Ia menghitung dengan jarinya, "Pertama, kau memantrai Scorpius Malfoy. Kedua, kau diam-diam mengikuti Malfoy menuju menara, mengunci pintu dan membuang kuncinya. Ketiga, kau mencoba untuk mencumbu si Malfoy."

Aku meng-EEWWWW pada kalimat terakhir yang Albus katakan. Serius deh gadis-gadis itu benar-benar bodoh. Apa sih yang ada dalam otak mereka. Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Louis" panggil seorang gadis hampir seperti merengek dari arah belakang kami. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Louis dengan lengannya yang kecil. Gadis itu berambut hitam legam yang panjang dan lurus.

"Hei Luwina." Sapa Louis lembut dengan senyum penggodanya. Oh tolong deh Louis.

Gadis itu terkekeh sok imut dan berbisik di telinga Louis.

Louis menatapku seakan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku memelototinnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Luwina.

"Maaf _dear_, sepertinya kali ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau tau kan Rose baru saja sembuh. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa bertemu." Louis mengedipkan matanya.

Luwina cemberut, lalu menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ke kaki dengan tatapan sinis yang seakan bilang kau-itu-nggak-banget-aku-lebih-cantik-daripada-kau.

"Terserah deh." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan kesal.

"Whoa Rose sepertinya kau jadi musuh sejuta umat sekarang." Ledek Albus.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali Al." Balasku sinis.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Lily langsung berlari mendatangiku dengan mata berbinarnya yang menggebu-gebu bahkan sebelum aku bisa menghirup aroma kayu yang terbakar di perapian dan menarikku menjauh dari Albus dan Louis.

Matanya menangkap jubah Slytherin milik Malfoy yang aku pengang. Ia memekik girang, "Ini milik Malfoy?" Ia langsung mengambilnya tanganku. Dengan cepat ia memakai Jubah itu, berputar-putar dengan girang dan menciumi lengan jubahnya.

Aku hanya bisa melongo heran melihat tingkah sepupuku yang satu ini. Dasar bodoh.

"Oh Merlin! Baunya Malfoy banget." Dia memekik girang lagi. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"So, ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Tanyanya penasaran setelah ia berhasil keluar dari fantasi gilanya. Berharap mendapatkan sebuah cerita fantastis dari mulutku.

"Tak ada Lils." Aku memutar mataku, tapi Lily tetap saja menatap ku tak percaya.

"Urgh, serius deh. Kami cuma tak sengaja ketemu di menara dan terkunci berdua disitu. Aku sakit dan dia meminjamkan jaket nya agar aku tidak kedinginan itu saja." Aku berbicara sangat cepat dan menghembuskan nafasku."Puas kau sekarang?"

"Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Oh Rose! Romantis sekali. Hidupmu sempurna sekali Rose" Pekiknya. Aku hanya bisa melongo keheranan berharap aku salah mendengar. Permisi Lily, kau masih waras kan?

"Itu benar-benar seperti film-film Muggle itu! Kau ingat kan film yang sering ditonton Mom. Oh! Terperangkap berdua dengan seorang yang super duper ganteng dalam sebuah ruangan yang sempit ditengah-tengah badai, tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Si ganteng itu berusaha menghangatkan si gadis yang sedang kedinginan, dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Oh! Apakah kalian berciuman?"

Aku sering berfikir kalau aunt Ginny semakin tua dia semakin mirip dengan Grandad Weasley, suka hal-hal yang berbau Muggle. Terutama drama-drama romantis nya. Raknya malah terisi penuh dengan segala macam DVD romantis dari jaman klasik hingga yang terbaru. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku ketika melihatnya.

"Lily Potter! Bisa-bisa nya kau berkata seperti itu. Itu semua bukan seperti yang ada dalam otak kacang mu itu Lily." Bentakku marah. "Lepaskan jubahnya, kurasa itu yang membuatmu gila."

Dengan berat hati ia melepaskannya dan memberikannya lagi kepadaku.

"Tapi Rose, tak pernahkah berfikir kalau ini semua mungkin adalah TAKDIR?" dia memberi penekanan pada kata takdir. "Dan di film itu si gadis dan si tampan itu biasanya pesti menjadi sepasang kekasih lho."

"_NO!_ Sama sekali tidak!" sergahku jengkel. "Lily itu hanya film. Dan akan ku pastikan hidupku tak akan berakhir sama dengan film bodoh yang kau tonton itu!" Aku merasakan suatu gejolak dalam perutku ketika aku mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tak mau memperdulikannya."Ku rasa aku harus bilang kepada aunt Ginny untuk tak mengizinkan mu menonton film-film itu lagi bersamanya"

Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan percakapan bodoh ini.

Aku meninggalkan Lily dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamarku. "Adikmu sudah gila!" kataku kepada Albus ketika melewatinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku melemparkan jubah Malfoy ke tempat tidur. Ini semua gara-gara kau jubah Slytherin sialan!

Mungkin bantal yang empuk bisa menenangkan pikiranku.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Aku benar-benar melupakan suatu hal yang fatal.

Kau tahu, setiap penggemar fanatik Scorpius Malfoy—yang selanjutnya bakal aku sebut FBM(fans Bodoh Malfoy—di Hogwarts memiliki karakter berbeda yang bisa diklasifikasikan menurut asrama mana mereka berasal.

Pertama, Hufflepuff. FBM di Hufflepuff ini biasanya adalah para penggemar rahasia Malfoy. Mereka hanya diam-diam mengaguminya tanpa berani berbicara padanya terlebih untuk mengajak Malfoy kencan. Hei, lagipula ini Hufflepuff yang kita bicarakan, memangnya mereka bisa membenci orang.

Kedua, Gryffindor. _Nah,_anak-anak Gryffindor lebih memilih Louis daripada Malfoy. Walaupun tak sedikit FBM disini—seperti Lily contohnya—tapi menurutku mereka masih sedikit pintar. Kau tau lah, mereka mungkin merasa sebal terhadapku tapi paling tidak mereka bisa pura-pura bersikap baik didepanku.

Ketiga, Ravenclaw. FBM disini cukup berani untuk melambai kepada Malfoy atau sekedar berbicara padanya. Mereka berani terang-terangan mengejekku dan menertawakanku. Seperti di koridor kemarin tentunya, saat baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Hogwarts. Ya, mereka anak-anak Ravenclaw.

Terakhir, Slytherin. Inilah yang paling mengerikan. Mereka menganggap Malfoy layaknya seperti dewa. Kecintaan mereka terhadap Malfoy tergolong dalam kategori tak sehat. Mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk memikat perhatiannya.

Dan inilah hal fatal yang aku lupakan. Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong bawah tanah tanpa Albus dan Louis tepat menuju asrama Slytherin untuk mengembalikan jubahnya.

Aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengembalikannya dikelas karena takut jubah itu meracuni pikiranku. Kau tau lah maksudku.

Bau Malfoy tak pernah hilang.

Kurasa dia benar-benar merendamnya dengan mint selama berbulan bulan. Sampai-sampai kamarku bercampur dengan baunya. Ewww.

Aku benci itu. Tapi tak kupungkiri deh baunya menyebabkan adiksi.

Suara langkahku yang menginjak bebatuan bergema di lorong yang gelap dan lembab ini. Pantas saja kulit Malfoy begitu pucat, tak ada cahaya matahari satupun disini.

Aku melewati dua anak Slytherin yang menatapku dengan garang. Keberanianku mulai menciut, karena percaya deh, atmosfer disini seperti kandang ular, dan ular itu licik. Aku tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk berbalik arah dan kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menimpa kepalaku.

Sengatan bau busuk mulai tercium. Kuraba rambutku dengan hati-hati, dan tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan menjijikkan.

Telur busuk.

_Oh great!_

Aku segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini. Tapi terlambat, mereka sudah tak ada, yang terdengar tinggal suara langkah kaki cepat dan cekikikan perempuan yang terdengar sangat licik.

Aku malas untuk mengejarnya.

Sialan! ini semua gara-gara Malfoy.

Saat itu lah tiba-tiba Malfoy keluar dari pintu asramanya yang terbuat dari batu. Perasaanku antara masih kesal dan lega, karena aku tak harus menunggu Malfoy keluar terlalu lama.

"Whoaa Weasel, aku terkejut melihatmu disini" katanya dengan nada yang kaget yang dibuat-buat.

Hah, kentara sekali.

"Ada apa? Sudah kangen padaku?" katanya sambil menyisirkan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang pirang.

Aku mendengus.

Yang benar saja.

Hari ini dia tampak sedikit berantakan, dasinya tergantung longgar di lehernya dengan kancing atas kemejanya yang terbuka. Rambut pirangnya berantakan seperti tak disisir. Dia terlihat...seksi.

Merlin! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan.

Sadarlah Rose!

Kulihat kalau ia sudah mengenakan jubahnya yang lain membuatku sedikit kecewa. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan. Scorpius Malfoy itu super kaya, yang terkaya di Hogwarts. Dia pasti punya berpuluh-puluh jubah seperti itu di aku mengharapkannya untuk menungguku mengembalikan jubahnya yang ini apa.

Seperti biasa dia diiringi dengan gerombolan bodohnya. Dua orang pengekornya—sampai sekarang aku tak tau siapa namanya—cekikikan setiap mendengar Malfoy melontarkan kata-katanya kepadaku.

Sedangkan sahabatnya, si Blunt bersandar di tembok seakan tak peduli dengan yang terjadi sambil membaca buku—yang aku lihat dari sampulnya buku itu berjudul Membunuh Dua Naga dalam Satu Waktu, (tentu saja aku sudah pernah membacanya)—yang ia topang dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke kantung celananya.

Baru saja aku ingin memberikan jubahnya secara baik-baik, Malfoy sudah membuka mulutnya lagi.

Ia meringis dan berdecak, "Rambut mu terlihat jelek sekali hari ini Weasley. Kau mencoba masker rambut baru ya?" Dia menambahkan dengan nada yang sok menasehati, "Tampaknya itu tak berfungsi deh. Coba saja ganti dengan kotoran Hippogriff atau ingus Troll, pasti berhasil."

Dua kawanannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bukan kali ini Malfoy mengejek rambut ku atau apa lah. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kenapa rasanya sekarang ejekannya itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Aku menahan amarah ku. Mukaku mungkin sekarang sudah memerah.

Aku pikir setelah kejadian kemarin mungkin hubungan kita bisa membaik, atau setidaknya dia bisa memperhalus ejekannya itu. Tapi tidak!

Bodoh sekali aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Hilang sudah semua kebaikan Malfoy.

Kulempar jubah itu keras-keras ke mukanya.

"Ambil itu brengsek! Aku tak membutuhkannya lagi." Teriakanku bergema di sepanjang lorong.

Aku meninggalkan Malfoy dengan langkah yang cepat.

Jangan menangis Rose. Jangan menangis. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan air matamu. Sama sekali tak pantas!

Ya! Scorpius Malfoy tak akan pernah bisa membuatku menangis.


End file.
